Phase II study using Diphtheria Fusion Toxin to IL-2 (DAB486IL-2) in patients with refractory rheumatoid arthritis (RA). This was a two center double-blind placebo controlled trial and UAB enrolled 26 of the 45 patients for the study. Thus far, preliminary results are that this method of treatment is safe & is associated with improvement of disease activity in some patients with RA.